


Hello Angel

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: EXO Oneshot/Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Lucifer, Archangel balthazar, Crack, God has a weird sense of humor here, Heaven, Humor, Lu Han is an angel, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Sehun is a Little Shit, failed crack, mentions of Kaisoo, what you are about to read is complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Sehun does not believe in god & that just pisses off the almighty. In a fit of getting recognised by the brat he sends his most precious & beautiful angel - luhan, on earth to make sehun believe in heaven/god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i miss Hunhan so much TT This is me, who generally write angst, trying crack and failing miserably *pouts* I hope u like it even a tiny miny bit though. This is complete non sense btw.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1151858/4/exo-drabbles-oneshots-collection-chansoo-exo-hunhan-kaisoo-krisyeol-baeksoo-chanbaek).

 

 

"But why me, Father" he complains and gabriel behind him mimics him which leads to god giggling in his throne for few seconds.

Luhan huffs at his family and glare daggers at the archangel before returning to his complaining about the latest task his "father" aka the head of heaven, The God himself gave him. "I don't understand why you are so adamant about me going after him. Kai is the best person for this kind of job. He practically lives on Earth, following that owl-eyed boy day and night, claiming he is his guardian angel".

"Technically i am an angel & it's my work to guide the humans" kai says coolly like he is proud of his reason.

"Oh c'mon we all know what you are guiding and where" and luhan gestures towards his nether regions and god just cackles at that.

"Oh my boy you just got buuuuuurned" god hifi with gabriel.

"Dad!!!" Kai whines and stomps towards Lucifer who is sulking in the corner because father didn't choose him to go to earth.

"And that is why my boy i have chosen you." He walks towards luhan and gives off a proud smile.

"You are the only one who can bring me back my honour. You need to teach that brat a lesson."

"Ummm ok you lost me at the 'honour' part! What lesson??" Balthazar pitches in helpfully seeing the look of confusion on every ones face.

"The lesson that nobody messes with Zohan!!!"

There are collective "what" coming from everyone present as the response.

Only gabriel understands his father's humour and laughs encouragingly.

"I am not playing with you all. You don't even react to my jokes" god says sulkily and pouts at his sons.

Luhan, thinking that the earth and that "brat" could never be worse than this, finally sighs and agrees to go which leaves Lucifer in a fit of wailing and flailing.

"Lucy, behave yourself. This is no way for a young man to act." father says sternly to which he quickly replies " Stop calling me lucy, i am not a girl" he shouts.

"Will you prefer 'fur' then my sweet angel" god coos at him with cold eyes and Luhan just disappears in order to escape another heavenly drama.

 

 

After hundreds of lectures(read only 4) and working for like decades(read 3 hours) sehun is dead tired and wants nothing more than to hit his bed face first and burrow himself inside his warm duvet. And he does exactly that when he reaches his small apartment. He is deep in sleep when loud fluttering jolts him awake and it’s like someone appeared out of thin air in his bedroom.

His immediate reaction is to scream his head off but suddenly he remembers how his shit of a best friend pranked him last time and the video got viral in the whole university within few hours.

“I know it’s you, Dumb Yeol!! do you really think i am gonna fall for the same prank twice. HA!!” he snickers mockingly.

The figure fidgets in its place and holds out his hand as if asking sehun to take his hand. The idea that this figure is much shorter than his friend is just crossing his mind when the lights suddenly flickers on and the intensity of sudden bright light blinds him for a minute.

But as soon as his eyes adjust to the light he is blinded again by the sheer beauty of the person standing in front of him. One thing is for sure, this ain’t any Park Chanyeol. The one standing in front of him looks like a runaway model, not rough and sexy but pretty and gorgeous.

sehun’s breath hitches momentarily and he gulps down the sudden lump in his throat.

“You are so pretty.” he realize he said it out loud when the quite pretty boy suddenly shouts with rage

“I.AM.NOT.PRETTY. I.AM.MANLY”

“ummm okay. sure. whatever sails your boat. but wait who are you and why are you in my room?? and more importantly how did you got here!!” sehun asks after his brain registers there is a complete stranger inside his house at 3 in the morning.

Pretty or not, the boy could be a burglar and hurt my handsome face. ohh no no, i wouldn’t let that happen. sehun talks to himself and luhan just rolls his eyes because WTH he is right here and can hear it. He realises it a second later that sehun actually said that inside his mind and he just read it accidently. WHATEVER IT’S NOT LIKE MICHAEL KNOWS IT AND WILL NAG AT ME.

“I can hear you, you dumb git. and i know everything that’s happening. I saw what you did there and you can’t just do it. You...you can’t invade people’s privacy like that. We too have some rules.” his big brother Michael shouts at him from the heaven which obviously only he can hear.

“Oh c’mon. Stop being so overly sensitive like a little Disney teenage girl. And in my favour it happened ACCIDENTLY. I didn’t mean to hear it. And it’s not my fault that this dumb kid thinks so loudly.” he huffs at the other angel and cuts off the connection without waiting for his response. he knows all he will get is nagging and some more nagging.

“Ummm...hello are you alive. i have never seen a person sleeping while standing with open eyes” sehun asks finally, he has been trying to call his friends and family but no one is picking up and when he called the emergency number they thought he was pranking and didn’t took him seriously.

wowww. Perfect time to bolt on me.

“Who are you? And what you want from me. why are you here? how did you got in? Has chanyeol sent you to prank me? Are you a thief?” *gasp* “A murderer!! Are you going to kill me and cut me into pieces and then throw me in the river?” he is full blown panicking now and even if he wants to appear strong in front of this stranger, few stray tears roll down his face. He wipes them away furiously and opens his mouth again when luhan answers.

“I am an angel” and just like that all the tension and fear leaves his body and sehun goes into hysteric laughter. Every time he gets up after rolling on the floor, one look at the other and he is down again, clutching his aching stomach and wiping away the tears, this time of complete insanity.

After 10 minutes when finally he has calm down and sees luhan controlling his rage by fisting his hands so tightly, he asks at last “Okay. i did say you are pretty. and yeah you do like an angel but wooahhhh ain’t you narcissist much. For a second i bought your act and actually thought you were some serial killer but kid, you need to go back to your parents now” he laughs and gesture the other towards the front door

Luhan knew it would be hard to convince the brat. If this kid was able to piss his father off. He must be quite thick and stubborn. so luhan has come prepared... mentally.

“I am an angel of the lord. I have come from heaven. God has sent me to help and guide you” basically to give you the biggest surprise of your life he thinks and smirks slowly.

“Okay this is getting more and more ridiculous now. What are you cosplaying as? CASTIEL!!! Where is your trenchcoat dude!!” and he laughs out loud at his own joke like it’s prize worthy or something.

“wow you are worse than Lucifer. Actually Lucifer is much much better than you” and the angel smiles when a high pitched thank you brother is thrown at him from above. He looks up and smiles. And sehun finally snaps.

“Okay. enough is enough. I have been entertaining you for so long in the middle of the night because you looked harmless” at which luhan just snickers because he knows sehun was about to wet his pants “Tell me where do you live or your parents phone number or god damn it tell me the name of the mental hospital from which you escaped” he breathes out heavily after shouting all that out.

Luhan thinks no amount of words will pass that thick head of his and as a last resort he would have to show his true colours. So he steps back a little and with the flutter of air put his large enormous white wings on display which leads to loud gasp and a thud on the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sehun wakes up to horrible pounding in his head. He has his eyes yet closed and is trying to remember why he woke up when there is a sudden stirring to his left. He suddenly jolts up and in the process elbows the other in the ribs.

“Oww, oww. what the hell sehun!! The other male shrieks and clutches his ribs in wise grip, eyes tightly shut and jaws locked and sehun blindly thinks he must be in pain. when the male fully turns towards him, there is a sudden flash inside his mind and he remembers what happened yesterday.

“Oh my god hyung wake up!!!” he shouts and shakes the older quite roughly.

“what are you doing?? why are you so rough early in the morning?” the older scowls at him while rubbing his bruised ribs.

“You would not believe what happened yesterday. I had a dream. I saw you in my dream!!!” sehun tells luhan scandalised like he can’t believe he dreamt of such weird things.

At this luhan slowly opens his eyes and there is a lazy smirk on his face and sehun realises it a little too late how he phrased that sentence and he kicks the other lightly “not THAT  kind of dream you pervert. Oh god why do i even bother with you!!”

“Oh please excuse me. I just woke up with a freaking bruise to my ribs by none other than my boyfriend himself and then that same boyfriend tells me he dreamed about me. sorry if i think a little inappropriately.” when luhan puts it like that, it does sound a little inviting to sehun as well.

“Yeah. ok i am sorry. but i did dreamed about you. You were an angel in my dream” and before sehun can continue luhan jumps him and peppers his face with kisses while cooing at him with constant ‘awwwssss’ and ‘ooohhhhss’

“You are such a nice boyfriend. what did i even do in my past life to get you as my boyfriend. I love you sooo much my sehunniee. And you are a complete angel too” and then luhan kisses him hard which takes his breath away.

Torn between telling the truth and getting mocked upon and letting luhan believe whatever the hell he is believing right now, sehun does not even know when his brain made the decision for him and he hears himself asking “what?? Only 1 kiss. That kind of dream demands atleast 10 kisses” and he scoops luhan in his arms and falls back under the duvet for his lazy Sunday full of kisses.

 

**~~THE END~~**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 supernatural ;)  
> You can find me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu) and [ASKFM](http://ask.fm/fangirl26_) .


End file.
